


Секс на пляже

by urbanmagician



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Crack, Genderswap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanmagician/pseuds/urbanmagician
Summary: Пока что у него получилось только сменить вам пол, но кто обращает внимание на такие мелочи, на контрасте с превращением в динозавроподобное, лишением свободы воли и неминуемой смертью?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для фандомной битвы 2016 на diary.ru
> 
> Hемного каноничной логики в качестве обоснуя происходящему:  
> «— Ты можешь переписывать ДНК и пользуешься этим, чтобы превращать людей в динозавров? Да с такой технологией можно было бы вылечить рак!  
> — Но я не хочу лечить рак, я хочу превращать людей в динозавров!» — Spider-Man and the X-Men #2 (http://i.imgur.com/6HKqg2P.jpg)

Сама идея секса на пляже повсеместно считается крайне романтичной. В мечтаниях сразу же представляется шезлонг под тенью пальмы, ласковое солнышко, широкополая шляпа, песок под ногами, коктейль с зонтиком в руке, и ваш разгорячённый объект страсти в тёмных очках, творящий некую магию по южному курсу.

На практике же некоторые вещи могут пойти не так. Например, на пляже не будет шезлонгов, а также коктейлей и модных аксессуаров. Отелей и магазинов тоже нет, насколько вам известно, нигде. Вы застряли на острове — не совсем необитаемом. Кроме вас там ещё имеются доисторические животные и полудинозавр с говорящим прозвищем Саурон, который периодически пытается вас «улучшить» — то есть изменить и поработить. Пока что у него получилось только сменить вам пол, но кто обращает внимание на такие мелочи, на контрасте с превращением в динозавроподобное, лишением свободы воли и неминуемой смертью? 

Вам все так же приходится добывать себе еду, воду, одежду и кров самыми что ни на есть примитивными способами, ваши мутантские способности практически не действуют, а все технологические приспособления разъедает ржавчиной на глазах. 

В довершение всего, солнце, как оказывается, ни черта не ласковое, пальмы — часть непроходимых джунглей, а песок непокорно отказывается оставаться под ногами и лезет всюду.

Но потрахаться все равно приспичило. Чего уж сдерживаться, когда неминуемая смерть и вот это все?

Хотя начиналось все довольно невинно. 

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Чарльз, когда они сели передохнуть у воды. Как у человека, который рутинно гулял по чужим разумам, его осознание себя как личности трансцендентной телу было хорошо развито и натренировано. Он спокойно считал себя все тем же Чарльзом, несмотря на изменения в оболочке.

У Эрика был несколько иной, хоть и не менее действенный подход, заключавшийся в адаптации, слиянии и выживании. Но для того, чтобы начать думать о себе в женском роде, ему понадобится гораздо больше времени, мрачно размышлял он. 

— Нет, — признался он. — Я еще не могу привыкнуть к тому, что стал физически слабее, и снова не рассчитал силы. Хорошо, что все это улучшило твое состояние. — Трансформация благотворно повлиялa на их здоровье, так что часть пути Чарльз смог проделать на своих двоих — это положительно сказалось на его боевом духе и на почти не надорванной спине Эрика.

— Ну и еще вот это, — он хмуро посмотрел вниз. Это, или точнее эти, были достойны Эммы Фрост. В остальном Эрик был вынужден признать, что достоин не был — лицо у него было на любителя, да и Эмма никогда не позволила бы себе появиться на людях со взъерошенной короткой стрижкой, в потрепанной, плохо сидящей одежде, с не выщипанным или не бритым практически всем.

Чарльзу повезло больше. Он был очень пропорционален всегда, и сейчас тоже смотрелся органично. Лысая, но от этого не менее красивая женщина с изогнутыми, почти эльфийскими бровями.

— Это неудобно, — Эрик по-деловому взял груди в руки и попытался завязать вокруг них рубашку, так, чтобы они держались на месте.

Чарльз смотрел на эти манипуляции с интересом и в какой-то момент вроде бы попытался помочь. На самом деле он, конечно, просто хотел потрогать. Грудь была мягкой и округлой, вообще непохожей на плоскую, мускулистую, которую он раньше щупал на этом месте.

— Зато красиво! — любезно оценил Чарльз.

— Эстетика сейчас не очень актуальна, — Эрик пожал плечами. Чарльз, все еще смотревший на грудь, отметил то, как она подпрыгнула. Сглотнул.

— Чарльз, что ты делаешь? — подозрительно спросил Эрик и нахмурился: все же две дамы, называющие друг друга Чарльз и Эрик, — это странно. С другой стороны, какая разница, что о них подумают окружающие рептилоиды.

— Похоже, — радостно ответил Чарльз, слушая свои ощущения, — я возбуждаюсь! У женщин это так интересно работает. 

— Я рад тому, что по крайней мере естествоиспытатель в тебе получает удовольствие от происходящего, — сухо отозвался Эрик, пытаясь откреститься от той части себя, которая просто не могла проигнорировать образ «возбуждённый Чарльз», не отозвавшись собственным учащённым пульсом, жаром и мурашками. Так как эта часть оказалась им целиком, попытка с треском провалилась.

— Массу удовольствия, да. И не только он! — хитро улыбнулся Чарльз и перекатился по мягкому песку, устраиваясь у Эрика между ног.

Вот так это и получилось — секс на пляже.

Опыт с женщинами Чарльз определённо имел. Эрик знал это теоретически, но раньше это его по-настоящему не интересовало. Сейчас же Чарльз работал языком и пальцами так, что Эрик предложил бы ему принести США золото по куннилингусу, как только эта дисциплина станет олимпийской, но он вдруг стал неспособным выстраивать звуки до членораздельных слов. Учитывая уровень его чувства юмора на тот момент, это, вероятно, было к лучшему. 

Зато он хотел и мог раздвигать ноги ещё дальше, зарываясь в песок то пальцами, то пятками. Лихорадочно расстегнуть рубашку, что Чарльз моментально — не нуждаясь для этого даже в слабой телепатии — расценил как предложение протянуть руку к затвердевшему соску и сжать. 

Эрик дёрнул Чарльза за рубашку, и они на секунду разъединились, раздевая и его. Эрик с удовольствием наблюдал за тем, как грудь Чарльза елозит по песку, и решил, что не так много человеку нужно для счастья.

— Боже, — не выдержал он наконец, — трахни меня! 

— Бога нет, — почти промурлыкал Чарльз, приподнимаясь, — здесь только я. — он поцеловал Эрика, влажно и смачно, сунул два пальца между его ног, и быстро задвигал.

— Атеист! — осудил Эрик, захлёбываясь смехом, и кончил. Это был, пожалуй, лучший оргазм в его жизни.

***

— Я просто не люблю, когда кто-то приписывает себе результат чужих трудов, — пояснил Чарльз позже. — Впрочем, пожалуй, я и атеист тоже. Ты, кстати, мне чуть пальцы не сломал! Поосторожней с этими бёдрами.

— М-м, извини, — лениво вытянулся Эрик, тем не менее практически сияя. — Буду знать на будущее. 

— И мой руки получше, перед тем, как совать их в разные места. Этот песок коварен.

— И это тоже буду знать, — он продолжал широко улыбаться. — Пожалуй, теперь я готов воевать с Сауроном!

— Ха! Предлагаю тост за живительную силу женского оргазма, — Чарльз улыбнулся в ответ. — Но у меня нет выпивки, чтобы это закрепить. Только поцелуй.

— Сойдёт, — уверенно ответил Эрик, и они снова поцеловались.


End file.
